Magical Reaper Ruby
by PokemonAndRWBY
Summary: Upon finding a weird necklace in a shrine, Ruby Rose sees a mysterious white haired girl. The next day, the girl is transferred to her class and introduces herself as Weiss Schnee. Weiss tells Ruby she must now fight monsters known as Grimm with her as her fairy...and destined bride. Rated T Comedy, Romance, Shoujo-Ai [On Hiatus Indefinitely]
1. Episode 1: Schnee Pixie and Akai Kama

**Hey guys! Been awhile huh? Well, I kinda got writers block for The Heiress and the Pupper so I end up writing other stories to compensate for that. I hope you don't mind... Anywho, this fanfic is called Magical Reaper Ruby! It's a Magical Girl AU and basically the written version of an anime. Meaning you may see some Japanese (but I'll try not to make it too cringy okay) The Heiress and the Pupper will still continue...I just don't know when. In the meantime, I have a bunch of other fanfics in Google Docs just waiting to be published (and two on Watt Pad I need to retrieve) so I hope you enjoy episode 1 of Magical Reaper Ruby. **

Episode 1: Schnee Pixie and Akai Kama

"Ruby! Come on, we have school tomorrow! Winter break didn't last forever." A blonde called to her sister.

A redhead was standing in the entrance of a shrine, her eyes closed, finishing a prayer. "_Kamisama, please let tomorrow be the day I get more friends. Arigato." _Ruby bowed and turned to leave. As she was doing so, a shiny glimmer on the floor caught her eye. "Huh?" She stopped and got a closer look.

It was a pretty necklace, with a golden chain and a medium sized ruby. "_I suppose I can take it. It's not like it's doing much here…" _

Ruby reached out and picked up the necklace. It glowed slightly before returning to normal. "_W-wait. Isn't it things like this that get you cursed?! M-maybe I shouldn't…"_ Ruby debated on whether or not to leave the piece of jewelry when she spotted a girl in front of her. The girl locked eyes with her before turning and walking off. Ruby stood still for a moment, frozen by the girl's beauty. The way she seemed to reflect light.

"Was that...a ghost?" She muttered to herself.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, coming!" Ruby exited the shrine with the necklace, the dark blue night and shattered moon above her.

Classes started up again, everyone talking about the break with their friends. Ruby of course, sat alone near the window, watching the light blue sky until the first bell rang. "Good morning students. I hope you had a good break but now it's back to work," Ms. Goodwitch addressed her class. "Before we start, I'd like to announce that we have a new student joining us." As the women finished her sentence, the classroom door slid open and in walked a girl with pristine white hair and crystal blue eyes. She faced the class with a stoic expression. "_I-is that…?!" _Ruby could barely get her thoughts together as the mysterious girl wrote her name on the board.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. I transferred here from the city of Atlas in Germany. It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss bowed slightly. The students began buzzing with excited whispers about her.

"She's so cute!"

"Atlas? Only rich people live there!"

"I wonder why she transferred?"

Goodwitch clapped to get their attention. "Settle down students. Weiss, there's an empty seat behind Ruby." Weiss nodded and went to sit down. Ruby stared at her desk as the girl passed her, a blush slowly arising on her cheeks. "Let's get to work, children."

Throughout class, Ruby could feel Weiss' eyes on her. "_Why is she staring at me? Could that necklace I found be hers? Maybe she's just really into foreign people. Yeah. That's it. That's why. There's no other reason why she's staring at–eep!" _Ruby had turned around and locked eyes with the foreign girl, who continued staring for a moment before slowly and shyly turning her head and averting her eyes. "_She's just going to pretend she wasn't caught?!" _

Lunchtime rolled around and Ruby decided to talk to the new girl. "_Who knows, maybe we'll become best friends. Kamisama, I know that's what I asked but why'd you make it so difficult? She's too pretty to be my friend." _Ruby turned around and her face turned to shock when she saw multiple of her classmates surrounding Weiss' desk. "_She's already popular?!" _

"Weiss, will you be my friend?"

"Weiss, you're very pretty!"

"Weiss, I like your name!"

"Hey, can will you go on a date with me Weiss?"

"Thank you all for your interest in me but I'm afraid I can't have much contact with others. You see, my father owns a very powerful company and people are always trying to harm us. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me…" Weiss put her hand near her mouth and looked away shyly, adding to her appeal.

"Kyaa, so selfless!"

"You're so considerate to us strangers, Weiss!"

Ruby looked at the scene in disappointment. "_Well, looks like she's busy…" _The redhead stood up and left the classroom. She didn't notice Weiss eyes following her out.

"Excuse me. I have something I need to attend to. I will see you all in class." Weiss stood up and with a nod, left the classroom as well.

Ruby held the gate as she looked through it atop the roof. She heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Weiss. "O-oh! Hey! Nice to see you again! I-I mean meet you. You know since we never really talked yesterday. I just kind of saw you…" Ruby flailed her arms in front of her as she was talking.

"Yes, we haven't been introduced. Ruby...is it?" Weiss said.

"Y-Yeah! Ruby Rose, at your service! I-I mean... it's nice to meet you." Ruby stuttered.

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure." Weiss nodded.

"Uh huh...so...what are you doing up here?"

"I came to find you." Weiss walked up to Ruby, still expressionless.

"Really? W-why?" Ruby shook in place, something about Weiss made her nervous.

"It's...a long story. One that you probably won't believe. But let's just say you interest me." Weiss replied.

"I... I interest you?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I said," Weiss nodded. "Ruby, you brung that necklace you found right?" Ruby blinked then took the necklace out of her pocket and brought it up to her face. She didn't really know why she decided to take it to school but she did.

"Yeah, is it yours?"

"No. It's yours." Weiss reached underneath her collar and revealed a similar necklace, this one holding a sapphire.

"Oh. We match." Ruby said, as she didn't really know what else to say.

"Yes. We do. In more ways than one." Weiss let go of her necklace, letting it rest upon her chest. Weiss faced Ruby. "Ruby, unless it's on a person, most people can't see these necklaces."

"W...what?" Ruby stared at her.

"I suppose now is a good time as any, since we're alone. Ruby, I'm not a human. I'm a fairy." Weiss admitted. Ruby froze. The wind picked up and blew through their hair.

"Huh?"

"A fairy. Specifically a pixie. We protect the world from monsters along with selected humans. It's not an easy job but I'm afraid it's unavoidable." Weiss blinked, speaking without missing a beat.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ruby felt a weight on her shoulders.

"Because Ruby...the way humans are selected...is by seeing who has the eyes to see mystical things. You...you saw the necklace. Moreover, you saw me when I was disguised to be invisible."

Ruby backed up and leaned on the gate. "S-so... I—"

"Yes. You have been chosen to fight alongside me against the monsters that plague the world–against the Grimm."

"W-Weiss I... I need time to process this. First off, how do I know you're not lying?" Ruby asked.

"I can prove it. But after school. If I do it now we'd surely miss classes." Weiss looked back down at her necklace with a light blush. "There's one more thing... I'll tell you later." The pixie turned and walked away, leaving Ruby utterly confused and shocked.

"_The rest of the day, Weiss kept staring at me. I couldn't get my mind off what she said. How could I be chosen for something that seems so important?" _Ruby heard the last bell ring and she stood up. "_Guess I'll find out soon…" _Ruby turned back to see Weiss packing her things.

"I better meet my sister at the entrance." Ruby said aloud. It sounded like she was talking to herself but she was really just speaking to Weiss subtly. Weiss looked up and nodded. Ruby walked out of the classroom and sighed. "_What am I getting myself into?!" _She whined in her head. After a few minutes of walking in the slightly empty hallway, Ruby heard Weiss approaching her.

"Meet me at the nearest cafe in twenty minutes." Weiss spoke low and never stopped walking. Ruby watched her go and quickened her pace to meet up with her sister.

"Hey, Yang." Ruby greeted.

"Heya Ruby. Anything interesting happen today?" Yang waved.

"Um…not really. Hey, Yang, do you think you could do my chores today? I have something to do."

"Really? What, you join the anime club or something?"

"That was one time and no! I'm never making that mistake again–it was filled with too many weebs…"

"Again, no idea what that means. But whatever, do what you have to do. I'll see you at dinner." Yang walked off.

"So, is there anything else I should know about the whole...pixie thing?" Ruby asked Weiss at the cafe.

Said girl sipped some coffee before replying. "Humans have a Pixie to help them when fighting Grimm. Pixies alone cannot defeat them without their partner. I was unable to participate in combat until just recently thanks to you choosing one of my necklaces. While this task is unavoidable, you still have three months of living your life freely before committing yourself to the job. However, those free months will be erased once you decide to fight while you're on "vacation"."

"I... guess I get it. So... either way, I have no choice?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you have a choice with one thing…" Weiss began.

"There's more?"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud noise that shook the cafe. Her eyes widened in fear. Ruby stood up and looked outside. "W-Weiss…?"

Outside, a large black Beowulf Alpha made its way through the streets. "What is that…?" Ruby kept her eyes on the creature. Weiss grabbed her arm.

"A Grimm. It's specific species is a Beowulf. This one's an alpha. They go after unclaimed pixies in the day time. We need to go. Now." Weiss dragged Ruby out of the cafe and started running. "Ruby, we need to go to your house. Grimm can't enter a Hunter's domain."

"Hunter?"

"That's what you are now: a Huntress." Weiss explained.

"Ohhhhh…wait. Weiss! My house is the other way!" Ruby pulled her to a stop.

"We can't stop! We just have to take another way."

"There is no other way–this path leads to a dead end!" Ruby panicked. She heard a growl behind her and slowly turned around. The wolf was right in front of her, staring at Weiss.

"Ruby... go back home. I can handle this." Weiss spoke calmly.

"What?! No! You just said they prey on Pixies! I'm not going to just leave you here!" Ruby trembled but despite that, grabbed Weiss' arm. Suddenly, the Grimm lunged at them.

"Ruby!" Weiss pushed Ruby away as the Grimm tackled her. Ruby fell on the ground and look at the sight of Weiss being pinned down by the monster. "J-just go. It's me it wants." Weiss flailed her arms helplessly.

Ruby stood up shaking and faced the Grimm. It reeled it's head, ready to bite the Pixie before Ruby acted on instinct. "Get off of her!" The redhead began punching the Beowulf's giant arm. It faced her and swatted her away into a brick wall.

"Ruby!" Weiss looked on, horrified if she was dead or alive.

"Weiss. If I become a Huntress, my family doesn't get hurt right?" Ruby stood up slowly.

"N-No but—"

"And I can help you?" Ruby faced the Grimm with determination in her silver eyes.

"But you're shaking! And your months—"

"I know that! But I can't just leave you here while you risk your life for me! You said you're an unclaimed Pixie right?" Ruby walked around the Grimm warily.

"Yes. Until you take up your duties as a Huntress, I am unclaimed and subject to attacks such as—"

"I accept." Ruby looked at Weiss.

"Wait, I haven't told you everything!" Weiss looked at Ruby with worry.

"Just tell me how I defeat it!" Ruby backed away as the Grimm slowly walked over to her, letting Weiss go in the process. Weiss held her necklace sapphire in her hand.

"Just hold your jewel and say 'I swear to protect humanity from shadows'."

"I swear to protect humanity from shadows!" Ruby was enveloped in a golden light and her uniform transformed into a red combat dress and combat boots. She wore a large red cape and held a giant scythe above her. "Woahhhhh…"

Weiss slowly stood up. "Use Crescent to kill it. A Beowulf's weakness is it's heart."

"Crescent?" Ruby looked at the scythe and faced it towards the alpha. "Got it. Stand back, Weiss."

The Grimm lunged at her just as Ruby swung Crescent and hit it. It backed up for a moment before attacking her blind spot. "Ruby!" Ruby squeaked and was suddenly near Weiss, rose petals in her wake.

"W-what was that?"

"A Hunter's speed. It seems it's your Specialty. Hunters all specialize in something physical. Stamina, speed, durability. It's a mechanic all Hunters have to warrant a chance of survival. Pixies are immortal so we don't have a Specialty."

"Wha…?" Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion.

"I wasn't immortal until just now, when you became a Huntress and I am now claimed. I'll be your shield, you focus on attacking one more time. It's been weakened." Weiss commanded. Ruby nodded and faced the Grimm. It roared and ran up to them. As it raised it's paw, Ruby swung Crescent once more and countered it.

"W-Weiss. A little help?" Ruby and Weiss held Crescent's handle and together swung upwards, slicing the Grimm's chest. Slowly, it turned to dust and dissipated.

"We did it." Weiss whispered. Ruby's outfit changed back to normal.

"That. Was. Awesome! I wish I'd done that sooner." Ruby smiled before looking at Weiss' arm. "Oh, Weiss, you're hurt." Sure enough, the Pixie's arm was bruised.

"It'll be fine. I just...have to heal it." For some reason, Weiss blushed.

"Heal it now. It looks bad." Ruby insisted.

"Well…since I'm a claimed Pixie now, I need to heal a different way."

"How?"

"Like...this…" Weiss cupped Ruby's cheeks and brought their lips together.

"Hmmpf!" Ruby mumbled in surprise and she watched Weiss' arm slowly recover. Weiss parted the kiss and looked away shyly.

"Pixies are nothing without Hunters. We're merely assistance to you and as such, need you for certain things. Immortality, self healing, transformation. These are things an unclaimed Pixie cannot do."

"O-oh. I'm fine with it. I mean, I'm not mad." Ruby reassured her.

"There's another thing. It's very important to Pixies but in the end it's up to their partner to decide."

"Well what is it?"

Weiss looked at Ruby timidly. "According to Pixie Law, whenever a Hunter accepts the job it means they accepted the necklace we offer to any humans that see it. Essentially, that means they've accepted an unspoken proposal."

"What are you saying, Weiss?" Ruby tilted her head.

Weiss sighed. "I mean...the necklaces are a form of passage to see what human will choose us. So...by Pixie Law... we're engaged."

It took Ruby a moment to register what Weiss said but when she did, she only had one thing to say. "EEEEEEEEHHH?!"

"_My name is Ruby Rose. Up until that day, I was just your average schoolgirl. Now, with my fiance, I fight to protect the world. On the day after winter break, I became... Magical Reaper, Ruby!"_

**And that's that. I have about three more chapters for this pre-written and have half written the next chapter of The Heiress and the Pupper. For other fanfics I may publish, I'll give you the names of some and you can vote on my next one.**

**1) Circus Pet**

**2) Nightshade, My Poison**

**3) RWBY Parallel: Rewriting History**

**4) Ethereal Duo**

**5) Reversion**

**6) The Pup and Her Familiar**

**7) Morning Again**

**8) Assist & Deceit**

**9) Room Mates**

**10) Cheerleader**

**All these are RWBY fanfics btw, if you want Pokemon fanfics or something like that, PM me. Also, don't forget to review!**


	2. Episode 2: Engaged

**IMPORTANT AN/ Sup! I'm back! IdI like to get this out of the way and say that I'm on to practice writing. I'm actually what I like to call an amateur author. Yes, I am currently writing a book series and want to broaden my style. As you may have guessed, my fortay is Fantasy. Specifically, YA Fiction. I'm writing here to understand characters and to have the ability to write all kinds of things (Drama, Horror, Lemon, Fluff, Mystery, etc.) whether I use them or not. It's taking a leap out of my comfort zone but I'm still going in slow. I'm eventually going to write fics with the tags mentioned but until then, please enjoy what I know I do best.**

Episode 2: Engaged

"Y-You're my fiance?!" Ruby pointed a shaking finger at her Pixie.

"T-That's correct. Although, it's just Pixie Law. We don't have to do anything remotely...couple-y." Weiss looked away with a blush.

"N-No, it's fine. I was just surprised. If it's your Law then I don't want to disrespect it." Ruby blushed. "_What am I saying? She just looks so sad. Is she really okay with us being together?"_

"So, you accept it?"

"Wha?"

"My proposal?" Weiss pointed to her and Ruby's necklaces.

"O-oh. Sure. I mean, of course. Um, it's not like we have to do anything." Ruby replied. Weiss nodded and proceeded to stare at the girl. "_Is she staring at my lips? Does she... want another kiss?" _"Hey Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...want to go to my place?" Ruby asked. Weiss blushed more and looked away. "Wait! That came out wrong! I meant since I didn't have lunch today and one of those things might come back we could eat something at my house. I didn't mean anything else by it if that's what you're thinking!"

"I'd... like that." Weiss nodded.

"Phew, great. Well... follow me." Ruby began walking down the street. A few steps later, Weiss slipped her hand in Ruby's.

"This is what couples do... right?" Weiss tilted her head rather cutely as she looked at their hands.

"Y-Yeah. But I've never been in a relationship before so this is all new to me too." Ruby smiled reassuringly. "_We're sure a special couple though. I wonder if I'll get to know more about her. She seems so shy but she risked her life for me…" _

"So...was that your first kiss too?"

"Y-Yeah I never kissed anyone on the lips before." "_Especially not a girl…" _

"Did I...make you feel uncomfortable?" Weiss looked at the ground.

"No of course not. I was just surprised really. Just, warn me next time." Ruby told her. Weiss seemed happy, despite not smiling, and nodded. "_Wait, did I just say there's going to be a next time?! Well obviously we'll have to fight those monsters again eventually and she might get hurt and the only was for her to heal is to kiss me so of course we'll do it again but thinking about it makes me nervous!"_

"Oh. We're here." Ruby looked up and realized she subconsciously led them to her house. "Great." Ruby opened the door and took off her shoes. "Tadaima."

"Yurushite." Weiss took off her shoes as well.

"I have some chocolate cake if you want some." Ruby went to her fridge while Weiss sat down. "I don't think that's proper human lunch Ruby."

"U-uh well I don't really eat properly...See, my dad doesn't have a well paying job and my sister secretly works for me. We don't have full meals often." Ruby placed a slice of cake in front of Weiss.

"What about your mother?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked away.

"She...passed when I was young. She was the one who supported us so it's been hard ever since." Ruby ate some cake.

"Oh...well then, let me treat you to dinner later." Weiss offered.

"You don't have to—" Ruby began.

"I want to. I wasn't lying when I was talking to our classmates. I'm considered one of the richest Pixies in our world. It's really no problem to take you out." Weiss took a bite of cake.

"Really? Rich?! J-Just where do you live?!" Ruby asked.

"Atlas. Well, above Atlas. I've been staying in a hotel for the week I've been transferred here. I was to find a human to become my partner and move here. But I didn't consider us both being too young to purchase a home…"

"S-so, you have no place to stay? I mean you can't stay in a hotel room forever…" Ruby stood next to her.

"For a reasonable price, I was wondering if I could stay with...you." Weiss locked eyes with her.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay. After all we're friends now, well technically fiances but you don't need to give me money." Ruby insisted.

"Well, perhaps I can pay your father. I don't want to be a burden on him." Weiss stood up.

"Uh...you can ask him when he gets home. But you don't really need to get me dinner: I've lasted just fine with my life." Ruby flailed her arms.

Weiss put a cold hand on Ruby's cheek. "Can't I spoil my fiance?" She asked, a bit seductively.

Ruby blushed. "_Oh no, she's cute~!" _"Y-Yeah…"

"Think of it as a...gift of our new... arrangement." Weiss slid her hand from Ruby's cheek down her neck and rested on her shoulder. Ruby gulped.

"R-Right. So...a date then?" Ruby nodded. Weiss put her hands over her eyes and swayed her body.

"I-I mean if you want it to be…" The Pixie was obviously trying to hide her blush. "_She's all flustered again!" _Ruby was in shock by how the Pixie expressed herself. At that moment the two heard the front door open.

"Tadaima! Yo, Ruby. You home!?" Yang shouted.

"Yes Yang! In the kitchen!" Ruby replied then turned back to Weiss. "Not a word about the Hunters stuff to Yang. I'd rather keep this a secret for now." She whisper shouted to the Pixie.

"Hey Ruby. Uh, who's this?" Yang looked at Weiss up and down.

"This! Is our new roommate, Yang! Weiss, this is my sister Yang." Ruby introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Yang." Weiss bowed slightly.

"Uhhh, hey...Rubes? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yang pulled Ruby out of the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"She became my friend today. She needs a place to stay and asked if she could bunk here. C'mon Yang you won't even notice she's here."

"Dad sure will! We can barely feed ourselves, we can't afford to have a guest now."

"She has money. She offered to pay Dad for the trouble. Hotels make her lonely so she just wants a friend. Please Yang, just let her stay until Dad comes home."

Yang sighed. "You sure she can pay?"

"Yes! She even offered to buy me dinner." Ruby nodded. Yang gave her a look then smirked.

"Ohhhh. So that's why you want her here…"

"What?"

"If you have a crush on her, don't let me stop you. But Dad gets the final say." Yang walked away.

"W-wait, I–" Ruby began but Yang was already upstairs in her room. "_Well...better get started on homework."_ She sighed.

After a few hours of studying, Weiss took Ruby out to a mall. "This was a great idea, Weiss. Ooh, can I get that?!" Ruby pointed to a shish kabob.

"Of course, my love." Weiss reply startled Ruby as she looked to the Pixie with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not like that? I just thought—"

"Oh no it's fine. You're fine. Just um... maybe call me 'darling'?" Ruby suggested. Weiss smiled for the first time since Ruby met her.

"Of course darling." "_She sounded really happy saying that." _Ruby thought.

The two spend the rest of the day eating and buying clothes. When they returned to Ruby's home, Taiyang Xaio Long was already back from work. "Tadaima! Dad!" Ruby rushed over to Tai.

"Hey Ruby. Where ya been? Yang told me you had a surprise for me." Tai hugged her.

"Well uh... I kind of got a roommate." Ruby turned to Weiss, who was putting bags of clothes on the floor and placed some food on the table. She then turned to the two.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ruby's father. I am Weiss Schnee. Ruby is a very loyal friend of mine and I wish to stay at your humble home for a reasonable price." Weiss bowed respectfully.

"A price?" Tai asked.

"A hundred lien a night perhaps? I also brought some dinner for any burden I may cause." Weiss replied handing him a container of hot chicken.

Tai took the offering with a smile. "Please, stay as long as you like. Unfortunately, we don't have a guest room—"

"I am content with sharing Ruby's room." Weiss replied without missing a beat.

"Well then it's settled. Ruby, if you would show our guest to the room." Tai went to the pantry to get plates for him and Yang. They would be eating tonight after all. Ruby nodded and helped Weiss with the bags.

"Phew, it's been a long day; I'm going to sleep." Ruby, in her newly bought pajamas, flopped on her bed.

"Ruby, where's your necklace?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I put it on my desk."

"Will you please put it back on? A Huntress must always have their proposal on. Plus... it's kind of like an engagement ring in that way…" Weiss whispered. Ruby immediately got up and put the necklace back on. "Hey, Weiss? If I do something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm new to all this."

"Of course." Weiss nodded. Ruby stood up and put her hands on Weiss' cheeks. She locked lips with the Pixie for a moment before backing up. "W...why…?"

"You've been staring at my lips since we kissed. I figured you didn't want to make me uncomfortable by asking."

"Y-you'd be correct." Weiss blushed. Ruby smiled and laid down again."R-Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...can I sleep with you?" Weiss fidgeted. Ruby shot back up with a blush. "I-I mean, I know I have a sleeping bag and pillow but I... I just wanted to, I don't know, cuddle or something…"

"Y-You want to cuddle?"

"Yes... Is that alright?" Weiss looked at Ruby with hesitant eyes. Ruby blushed as she looked at her fiance. "_I can't reject her when she's like that, I mean it's not like we'll do anything…"_

"Okay. You can sleep next to me. But Dad and Yang can't find out!" Ruby replied. Weiss nodded and the two laid down. Ruby blushed as Weiss' face was quite close to hers. The Pixie's blue eyes stared back with curiosity. "G-goodnight!" Ruby turned around, knowing sleep wouldn't arrive that easily.

—

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, seeing her room lit up by the morning sunlight peeking through her window. The first thing she noticed was the warmth on her back and pressure around her waist. "_So yesterday wasn't a dream….Wait! It wasn't a dream!" _Ruby turned her head to look over her shoulder. To her dismay (and embarrassment), Weiss was spooning her, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a small content smile on her face.

Ruby internally screamed. "_Eek! I've never been so close to someone! This is bad! I mean she's warm and it is kind of comfortable but this is bad! Okay Ruby, don't panic. I just have to wake her up! Shouldn't be too hard right?" _Ruby tried to turn her body but ended up lying on her back, Weiss still clinging to her from the side, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. "_I made it worse." _Ruby thought with a defeated tone.

Ruby nudged Weiss' shoulder with her hand. "W-Weiss." She called. Weiss murmured something before slurring, "Marry me darling...we can get a house together…."

"_Oi. Don't say that in your sleep…" _Suddenly, someone cleared their throat in the doorway. "Gah! Yang!" Ruby tried to get up fast but the sudden gesture made both her and Weiss roll off the bed, Weiss landing on top of Ruby. The Pixie woke up from the movement, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before looking down at Ruby underneath her. "H-Hey. Good morning Weiss."

Weiss smiled, not registering their position quite yet. "Good morning Ruby."

Yang twitched at being ignored. "You're not going to even get up first?!" Weiss blinked and, finally noticing that she was straddling Ruby, stood up and brushed herself off. Ruby quickly got up and flailed her arms around at Yang.

"Yang! It's not what it looks like! You see she asked me to sleep together! N-No wait, not in that way! She wanted to cuddle! Wait! I mean—"

"What's the problem with it? Married couples do it all the time." Weiss spoke. Ruby and Yang froze.

"Married?! You guys are 15!" Yang scolded.

"Is there a problem with that? I asked and she said yes. Age shouldn't matter." Weiss replied, unfazed.

"It does! And what do you mean by asked?! Didn't you guys meet yesterday!?" Yang asked.

"It's...a long story Yang. I promise! I'll tell you as soon as I can. For now... I need you to trust me." Ruby looked hopefully at her half sister. Yang stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Fine," Yang walked up to Weiss and grabbed her collar. "You do something to hurt Ruby...and you'll regret it. Painfully." Yang walked out of the room. Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I see my sister-in-law's favor is going to be…difficult to earn."

"Y-You'll be fine. C'mon, we better get ready for school."

At school, most of the students immediately went to speak to Weiss. Ruby assumed that here they'd be strangers. Like the bed situation, she'd assumed wrong.

"Weiss! Did you do something special yesterday?"

"We have some clubs you could join."

"Ooh! You should join the student council!"

"Great idea! You'd be great at it, Weiss!"

Weiss took the attention well, not a single thing about her looked like she was overwhelmed. "Well, I suppose I should come out and say it: the reason I moved here is because of my fiance. We spent almost every moment together since we united. I'm afraid I won't have any time for clubs." The way Weiss said that, the way her eyes shone, it's as if she was proud of her engagement. Ruby placed her hand on her necklace. She'd wore it freely today, knowing how much it meant to Weiss. It was probably a very romantic gesture where she came from.

"No way! You're engaged?! When's the wedding?"

"That part's still undetermined but I'm hoping it'll be soon." Weiss smiled.

"Was it arranged?"

"Kind of. But…I'm glad my fiance is very kind to me. Given the situation. I'd do anything for her…" Weiss looked at her desk bashfully.

"Her?"

"Aw, that's so romantic!"

Ruby was watching the Pixie carefully, a small smile on her face. "_I think... I could get used to loving her…"_

**And...done! Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday. It was Pokemon Day and I was too hype. #TeamScorbunny. Anywho, I've decided that my next fix will be...(drumroll plz)...'Cheerleader'! It's a WhiteRose fic again. Fun fact; I'm better at writing WhiteRose even though Bumbleby is my RWBY OTP. Eh. I'm okay with that. I'm also going to be expanding my fic writing. Meaning any show you think I should write about, put in your review.**

**Also, please review. I may not reply but I read them and I really like them. I need moar! And also follow me if you want to receive new content (of which the genre will be what I mentioned in the beginning of this page) of all kinds. (You can also request me to write your ideas if you want and don't have the time/creativity to do so)**

**Till next time! **


	3. Episode 3: Pixie Form

**Yes, Yes I know. I'm like, two days late. Gomen! And, enjoy!**

Episode 3: Pixie Form

"Weiss, you didn't have to do this!" Ruby was in awe as Weiss passed her a large bento box. The Huntress and her Pixie were having lunch on the roof. Weiss had packed her fiance a lunch when she wasn't looking at home. Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised.

"I wanted to. It's normal for a wife to cook for her loved one. And where I come from, it's a very special thing. I just hope I did a good job. I'm not very good at kitchen things." Weiss replied with a blush.

"Are you kidding? This is the best! I haven't eaten this good since...a long time ago…" Ruby ate a part of an over easy egg with her chopsticks.

"I'm glad you like it…" Weiss nodded and turned to her yakisoba bread. She'd given Ruby rice with eggs over easy, some sausages, melon bread, a few macarons and a biscuit with a cup of gravy. Just a few random things that she thought Ruby would like. The Pixie made a mental note that Ruby seemed to like sweets as she watched the human eat the macarons with delight.

"Do...Do you think you could cook for me everyday?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded violently, her eyes sparkling. She took great pride in making Ruby happy. "_Heh... I guess she really likes doing this." _"Weiss? When do we fight Grimm again?"

"Well you can't really choose if they're nearby. At that point, you have to slay it. However, before it gets even close to your area you can choose to actively search for them. I recommend after school and after breakfast on weekends. It's important to know where Grimm are in your area before you get swarmed unprepared."

"So after school today we'll go on patrol." Ruby replied before taking a bite of her melon bread. Weiss nodded. She looked down at her bento. She'd made for herself yakisoba bread, onigiri, negitoro, curry and a few macrons in case Ruby wanted more. She used her chopsticks to grab a negitoro and quickly eat it.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked at her expectantly. "Do you...want a bite?" Ruby offered her slightly eaten melon bread. Weiss blushed. She leaned over and took a bite of the bread, where Ruby had already eaten. She quickly moved back to her original spot, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Th-thank you Ruby…" She muttered. "_Is she embarrassed about the indirect kiss?" _Ruby smiled, amused.

—

After school, Ruby and Weiss went to a secluded park to transform. "I swear to protect humanity from shadows!" Ruby admired her dress and scythe before turning to Weiss. "Do Pixies have to transform too?" Weiss didn't reply, instead being enveloped in a harsh white light. Ruby shielded her eyes. When she opened them, a small white fox was standing where Weiss once was. It looked up at her with crystal blue eyes. "W-Weiss!"

"Don't be alarmed. This is just my Pixie Form." The fox spoke, not moving her mouth.

"Oh…" Ruby calmed down. "_Wait, so I'm technically engaged to a fox?" _

"In my land, it's much easier to be in this form rather than my original. Don't think of it as marrying a fox rather than marrying me who can change into a fox. Anyway, in my Pixie Form I am more agile so I can aid you in battle more." Weiss jumped atop Ruby's shoulder. "I'll be able to get to you if a Grimm attacks your blind spot."

"So... essentially, you'll be my human shield?" Ruby looked at Fox-Weiss with worry.

"Technically, Pixie shield. It's my duty to protect you. I'm immortal now so you don't have to worry about me."

"But I am worried... You'll still be getting hurt." Ruby put a hand on Weiss' cheek. Weiss looked surprised before nuzzling her palm comfortingly.

"That's the price I'll pay to keep you safe." Weiss licked Ruby's cheek. Ruby still didn't look convinced but she picked up Crescent and turned back to Weiss.

"Where do we go now?"

Weiss jumped off Ruby's shoulder and ran through the streets. "Follow me!"

"Chotto matte! You're too fast!" Ruby struggled to keep up with Weiss.

"We need to get higher up." Weiss looked up before jumping into the rooftops.

"Wha–Weiss! I can't do that!" Ruby shouted at her Pixie.

"You can actually. Just don't hesitate as you're jumping." Weiss advised.

"Oh." Ruby timed her jump and landed next to Weiss. "Hey, I did it!"

"Of course you did darling. This is the easiest thing for Hunters."

"Really? Well, what's the hardest?"

"Probably Apathy or Nuckelavee Grimm. Those are only to be handled by a group. One Hunter could never defeat them on their own." Weiss explained as they kept from rooftop to rooftop.

"Groups?"

"Yes. Eventually, you will meet other Hunters that you'll have to pair up with. As I said, some Grimm can only be defeated by a group. If those Grimm were to get near this city, you would be required to join a team of Hunters to slay it. If that were to happen, you would be called to my world to accept the position."

"Wait, I'll go to your world?!" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Inevitably. We'll get married there after all." Weiss replied nonchalantly. She stopped abruptly and Ruby had to back up a few steps to return next to her. The two were now on a tall building on the outskirts of the city. Ruby was surprised how far they'd come. "Look. There." Ruby followed Weiss' line of vision.

On the outskirts of the city, were two Beowulf Grimm. They looked like they were debating on whether or not to enter the city. "How'd you know they'd be here?" Ruby asked, eyes still on the monsters.

"I didn't. It's common knowledge for a Pixie to always check the borders of where they're staying. I didn't do it for a while since I was unclaimed until yesterday. They would've sensed me, and both the city and I would be in danger. That's how an Alpha made it to the cafe. I couldn't do my patrols without a Hunter, much less slay the Grimm. My only option was to offer my necklace as soon as I could." Weiss explained.

"So we have to get to them before they get to the city." Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Two normal Beowulf shouldn't be too hard. I'll cover you while you use Crescent to take them down."

"Okay. But how do we get down?" Ruby questioned. Weiss didn't reply and merely jumped off onto the fire escape, a windowsill and onto the ground gracefully. "_Uhhhh…" _

"This is the quickest way Ruby. We can't let them escape." Weiss told her. Unfortunately, she caught the attention of the Grimm who turned to her and began approaching. Ruby's heart skipped a beat. She jumped into the fire escape and quickly climbed down to land in front of her Pixie. Ruby swung Crescent in front of her, putting a distance between them and the Grimm.

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours. We're partners now, got it?" Ruby told her Pixie.

Weiss stared at her before nodding. "Right!"

One of the Grimm growled and lunged at them. Ruby gripped her scythe and slashed the Beowulf in half. It dissipated into black dust. The other Beowulf was more cautious, backing up and trying to approach from behind.

Weiss bounced towards it and jumped up, slashing it's muzzle with her paw. It growled and sneered at her, it's snapping jaws missing each time. Weiss jumped away, going back towards Ruby. "Use your Specialty!"

Ruby gritted her teeth and focused on getting close to the monster. She was suddenly in front of the Beowulf, rose petals behind her. It didn't have time to register the girl until she'd already attacked. The Grimm's head fell before it's entire vessel turned to dust. Ruby watched the dust blow away, panting. "How'd I do?"

"Excellent. You've managed to exterminate three Grimm in your two days of work. All without difficulties. You're a natural at this." Weiss walked over to her, glowing, and returning to her normal form.

"You really think so?" Ruby said as she also detransformed. Weiss nodded and put a hand on Ruby's cheek. They blushed for a second before Weiss spoke.

"Uh, may I…?" The Pixie hesitated.

"S-Sure. It's fine." Ruby replied. Weiss gave her a chaste peck. "We should probably get dinner. For Yang and Dad too."

"Okay. From a restaurant or market?"

"Market's probably better."

"I think I saw one nearby."

"Lead the way then, _sweetie._" Ruby smiled. Weiss took Ruby's hand in delight and the two walked back to the city.

They didn't notice, in the dark outskirts of the city, peeking out from behind a lampost, was a black cat. The cat's eyes were covered in shadows, the only part of its face seeable was the frown it had as it watched the pair walk away.

**Ooooh~ Who dat?! Who dat cat?! I'm just kidding, we all know who that is... I only have one more chapter almost done. Next weeks chapter will be the last in a while since I like writing in bulk. Remember when I said I was on here to practice writing for my novel? Well... I'm almost done with it so I'd rather revise it at least once before focusing on other things. You may not see me for a while (not a year, just maybe two months or something) **

**Also some trivia about me!**

**I'm 15 (wow writing a novel at 15? Yes, I know. Although the series i'm writing has been made since I was 13)**

**Female (bi if you wanted to know—you can thank Yuri anime for that :) )**

**Got into RWBY in August 2018. Realized ships are a thing there too so... WhiteRose and Bumbleby ftw.**

**Got into Pokemon in 2016. **

**Other shows I like include, Star vs the forces of evil, Steven Universe, any anime that catches my eye in the season...**

**Currently watching The Promised Neverland (my poor little Norman stresses so much!)**

**So, yeah. That's me. Oh, and call me Cerulean. Ceru for short. Blue is my represented color. **

**See you all next week!**


	4. Episode 4: The Black Night Pixie

***Looks at calendar **

**What do you mean it's Thursday of next week?! I'm still in Monday Mode! **

**Hey guys, Ceru here! This chapter is super long on account of I'm going on haitus. Have to work on my novel, as I mentioned last chapter. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is very important and explains some things about the world and stuff. **

Episode 4: The Black Night Pixie

"Tadaima!" Ruby announced as she and Weiss entered the house holding groceries.

"But Dad she needs me!" They heard Yang protest. The two approached the living room after putting the food away, seeing Taiyang and Yang argue over something.

"It's a stray. They're used to fending for themselves. We can't take care of it." Taiyang replied.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, Ruby! Dad said I can't take care of the cat I found." Yang replied. "_Cat?"_

"And I told you why. You have school. And don't think I don't know about your job. I can't have you overworking yourself Yang. We'll find the cat a shelter but we can't keep it. That's final." Taiyang walked away.

"But—"

"Final."

Yang groaned. "Why does Ruby get to bring a roommate but I don't!?"

"Weiss pays to stay here. In money and in food. She can take care of herself, the cat can't." Taiyang replied from the other room.

Ruby and Weiss turned to look next to Yang. On the floor sat a black cat, watching Yang with amber eyes. Weiss froze. "Weiss? What's wrong? Are you afraid of cats?" Ruby asked.

"No, not afraid or allergic or anything. I'm just...more of a dog person." Weiss replied, eying the cat cautiously. The cat turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "_Huh?" _

"Well I'm keeping her so get used to it." Yang picked up the cat carefully. The animal purred, seemingly happy to be near Yang.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I'll be in our room Ruby." The Pixie walked away.

"_Why do I feel like life just got a little more complicated?" _Ruby looked at the cat before following Weiss.

Weiss and Ruby had just finished their homework when Ruby noticed her fiance get tense. "Weiss?" Ruby tilted her head. Weiss turned around, towards the door.

"It's rude to stare without saying anything." She told the snooping cat. The cat raised her head and her amber eyes shimmered with both amusement and annoyance.

"I was just about to introduce myself." A voice replied. The cat disappeared in a flash of shadows and a girl with cat ears stood in its place.

Ruby flinched. "Wait what?!"

"Ruby. This is a Night Pixie. They're different from regular Pixies: the humans they chose in the beginning rejected them. They mostly stay in Pixie Form and when they are in normal form, a part of their Pixie Form remains with them. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to alarm you." Weiss explained.

"I'm not that bad." The Night Pixie rolled her eyes.

"S-So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know as well." Weiss added.

"Relax, Schnee. I have no bad reasons to trespass on your territory. I have an engagement with your engagement's sister. I'm no threat to you." The Night Pixie explained.

"My sister?! You're engaged to Yang?! Wait. Yang's a Huntress?!" Ruby squeaked.

"Yes, although she still has her free months. I believe soon we shall be sisters in law. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby." The catgirl bowed.

"Y-Yeah. Likewise um…"

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna. You can call me 'big sis' if you'd like." Blake introduced herself.

"No thanks. I'll stick with Blake if that's fine." Ruby waved her hand. Blake nodded.

"Blake. It seems like we'll have to set some Pixie Rules. Anything you'd like to say?" Weiss crossed her arms.

Blake transformed back into her Pixie Form. "I'd appreciate it if you could help Yang out more. It seems like she won't be able to convince our father in law about me staying. Not saying you should care for me, just that maybe you should take care of food and other things. If Yang can quit her job, she could have time to supposedly look after a stray. Of course, I don't need to be looked after."

"If you don't need to be looked after, why bother staying here?" Ruby questioned.

"Shelter. Although I am still one of the most privileged Pixies, I find it better to stay here during the night. Night Pixies are most active during the night but that also means Grimm always know when to hunt for unclaimed ones."

"And Grimm can't enter Hunter Domains…" Weiss frowned. "So you're just going to cower here."

"I'm also getting used to living with my fiance and her family. The situation is a bit more complicated now though. So what are your rules?" Blake gazed at Weiss defiantly.

"Just stay out of my way and don't compete with me when Ruby's around. Other than that, I hope you'll fill in Yang about the extent of being a Hunter."

"Count on it. It was nice meeting you, Ruby. Schnee, I hope we can be civil in our new house for arrangement." Blake turned, her tail flicking, and left the room.

"Hey, Weiss. I feel like there's some things you're not telling me." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to overwhelm you with all the information. Night Pixies are territorial: they hate other Pixies in their Domain. When a situation such as two Pixie's fiances being related happens, those Pixies make Pixie Rules that neither can break.

"Night Pixies have trouble receiving and giving trust to other Pixies because of their betrayals in their life. Normal Pixies don't agree with their means of getting a Hunter. They lie to keep the human from leaving. Meaning they don't always say everything about the job."

"Weiss? What happens when a Human leaves a Pixie?" Ruby asked. Weiss turned to her.

"Nothing for the Human. They still have to be a Hunter…just with no support. As for the Pixie...well, I already told you that: a part of their Pixie Form remains with their regular form. Then they become a Night Pixie. They won't be social anymore, they have to stay indoors at night, and they become outcasts because they failed to do their job. The same thing happens when a Hunter dies."

"So...did you know Blake? She seemed to know your last name."

"I did." Weiss cast her eyes down. "I knew her before she was a Night Pixie. Not all Humans that become Hunters are good, Ruby. The first one she got... wasn't an ideal partner. It was _she _who left _him_. The second…died because she didn't really explain well about the job. Third...they left her. We grew distant despite us both being nobles. Now... she's just not the same."

"_This'll be... difficult." _Ruby thought, already predicting mayhem.

The next day at school, Ruby didn't feel like learning Calculus and turned her head to the window. What she didn't expect was a black cat watching her from outside the school gate. "_What? What does she think she's doing?" _

Blake turned her head, breaking the eye contact with Ruby, and begin striding towards the school. "_She... she's not doing what I think she's doing right? No, definitely not going into the school to get Yang. In her Pixie Form. In the beginning of the day... damnit Yang! Why'd it'd have to be you with a Pixie? And a Night Pixie too. That Weiss knows! Anyone else in the school would've been easier!" _"Miss Rose!"

"Gah!" Ruby fell out of her chair at the unexpected call of her name. Her classmates, minus Weiss, laughed.

"Clutz."

"Seriously, she might've skipped two grades but she doesn't belong here."

Ruby frowned and slowly got up. "Are you okay?" Weiss whispered to her. Ruby clasped her engagement necklace.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby looked at her necklace with a small smile. Now, she had two people in school who cared about her.

Meanwhile, slipping into her fiance's school was a piece of cake for Blake. The halls were mostly empty and she found Yang's classroom fairly easily. But that could've been because she'd already memorized the blonde's scent and traced it here. "If Grimm were this easy to find, they'd all be gone already…" Blake muttered as she slid open the door with her paw.

The teacher paused his lesson and looked at Blake in surprise. The Night Pixie paid him no mind and slowly walked into the room. She all but glanced at the students before leaping onto the nearest windowsill and staring out nonchalantly. Second row, third seat was Yang, who, along with her classmates, was utterly shocked that Blake waltzed in like she belonged here.

Yang stood up frantically. "U-um sir! I apologise, Blake must've followed me from home. Could I…" Yang's voice trailed off as she quickly went over to her _cat_. Her cat who looked at her as if she hadn't just disrupted class. "You're not supposed to be here!" She whisper shouted at Blake, picking her up and leaving in a hurry.

"I thought you needed company here. You told me everyone avoids you." Blake explained her logic in the hallway, looking up at Yang.

"Can't you just use your Pixie magic or whatever to transfer here or something?"

"Oh... Perhaps. I hadn't thought about it. But if I did then I'd have to have multiple human interaction." Blake leapt out of Yang's arms and onto the floor in front of her.

"If you don't want to interact with humans, why'd you come here?!"

"I believe I already answered that."

Yang sighed. "You know, I never asked to be a Huntress. You could at least make this easier for me."

"Why'd you agree to be my wife then? It's not required." Blake asked.

Yang flinched at the mention of her engagement. "I...I don't know... I guess...you seemed nice enough when we met a week ago. Plus, didn't you say you were rejected three times?"

"Was it a guilt trip then?"

"No! I... I just wanted you...to know what love feels like…" Yang blushed red.

Blake tilted her head. "That's...the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." The human and Night Pixie stared at each other. Yang broke the long silence by clearing her throat.

"Anyway. I should get you back home." Yang walked past Blake, the cat following.

"... You're not going to get in trouble are you?" Blake asked.

"Nah. I'm a pretty hard working student so missing one homeroom'll be fine. Plus, didn't you say you're being hunted?"

"Only in the night. Mornings are fine for me."

"Well what if you run into any stray dogs?" Yang joked.

Blake froze. "There are dogs in this neighborhood?!" Yang looked down at Blake curiously.

"Are you... afraid of dogs?"

Blake shook her head. "No, no, no! I just dislike them that's all."

Yang smiled and picked up the Night Pixie. "Even so, you won't mind if I carry you?"

"If you like, I'm fine with that." Blake nodded, trying to appear fazed.

"Great! Let's go home." Yang continued walking through the corridor. She didn't notice Blake's ear twitch and her apparent alertness that came after…

—

"There's a Grimm nearby." Weiss told Ruby as she grabbed her wrist and led her to the side exit. Homeroom was over and the students were transfering to their next class.

"Wait, what about class?" Ruby asked.

"Your sister's in danger." Weiss was almost running now. "That stupid Pixie…" She muttered, gritting her teeth.

Ruby's breath got caught in her throat. "But, Yang wouldn't skip class."

"I don't think she wasn't, not for a bad reason. Blake must've done something."

"Um... I saw Blake at the entrance of the school during homeroom." Ruby said.

"What?!" Weiss turned to face her. Ruby flinched at her voice level. Weiss noticed and tried to calm down. "Sorry Ruby, I'm just a bit scared. Blake doesn't really explain a lot of things. And if Yang got hurt... I don't think I'd like to see what you'd be like. I'd feel it was my fault." Weiss cast her eyes down.

Ruby put a hand on Weiss' cheek. "Weiss. It's okay. You don't have to be strong for me." Ruby smiled. "I've been through a lot. Bullies, my mom, food. I can't keep relying on Yang for that anymore. I don't want to. And I don't want to be a burden for you either."

"Y-You're not a burden..." Weiss replied.

"Maybe. But I want to learn to be strong on my own. So... let's go help Yang and Blake together!" Ruby extended her hand to her fiance. Weiss stared at her before nodding and taking her hand. The two left school undetected and the hunter followed the Pixie to the two troublemakers.

Across town, Yang was running with Blake in her arms. On her tail were _five_ Ursa. "Bllllaaaaakeee! I thought you said they hunt at night!?"

"That's only when they know what time I'm outside! They must be after you!"

"Why me?!"

"Hunters hunt Grimm. It's only natural that they make prey out of you when you're least threatening. Less predators to kill them. Grimm sense Pixies to get to Hunters. I'm a Night Pixie, so my scent is stronger."

"Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?!" Yang shouted.

"I didn't want to scare you…" Blake's ears fell against her head. Her voice grew timid and afraid.

""Well this isn't any better!" Yang rebutted. She swung open her yard gate and ran to her house, collapsing on her balcony out of breath. "Are we...in the...clear?"

Blake turned her head. "It appears they have moved on to a different prey."

Yang sat up and turned to the front of her house. The Ursa were slowly moving towards the neighboring house. "Wha–What are they doing?"

"Only a Hunter's Domain is protected. Nothing else will stop them from preying upon other people. That's what Hunters and Pixies are for: we protect the defenseless.

"Normal Humans can't see Grimm, or disguised Pixies, or a Pixie Necklace on its own. It's why you're special. If one Human can stop Grimm, millions of other Humans are saved. We care for Humans. It's why... it's why it's so bad to fail one. To let them die…" Blake looked down.

"Blake?" Yang watched the cat's eyes glisten with tears.

"I didn't want to... I was... I couldn't do anything. I didn't want him to die! I didn't mean it! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't…" Blake let the tears fall on to the balcony tiles. '"_I hear by denounce you, Blake Belladonna, for endangering a human, resulting in his downfall, by withholding information. You will forever be a disgraceful Night Pixie."'_ "I didn't lie…"

Yang frowned and walked back to her yard. "Blake. How do I become a Huntress?" Blake's ears twitched and she looked up.

"I... I haven't told you everything though. You could get hurt—"

"Blake!" Blake flinched at Yang's yelling. "All my life, I've been looking after my sister. I got a job to help my dad with money, I became top of my class, I don't even have any friends. Ruby just got her first friend the other day and she was skipped ahead two grades. I'm just...used to helping people. So, if I can be stronger to help them more...and to protect even strangers, then let me!" Yang turned around. "That's why you're here isn't it?!"

Blake looked at Yang in surprise. She stood up and nodded silently. Yang stood still for a moment then ran towards the Ursa. "Yang!" Blake ran after her.

"Hey ugly!" Yang shouted at the Grimm. "You want to hunt down humanity? Then prepare to be hunted yourselves!" The Ursa growled and roared at the blonde. Yang gritted her teeth before charging at one. "You don't scare meeeeee!"

Yang heard a loud smash behind her. The Ursa had swiped it's large paw and broke the road and a fence nearby. Yang realized it was where she'd been standing and was moved out of the way by Blake, now in her normal form. The two ended up on the opposite side of the street, pressed against a wall.

"You shouldn't have left without me." Blake scolded.

"You should've told me what I was getting into. If I'm gonna be a Huntress, I should know how to be a Huntress." Yang replied. Blake's cat ears drooped a bit.

"Yeah, I should've told you. I promise, if we both make it out of this, I'll tell you everything."

"No ifs Blake. We'll live." Yang said even as the five Ursa surrounded them. "Somehow."

"I'll get us out of this. You're not becoming a Huntress, Yang. Not until you hear everything." Blake stood in front of the Human. The Grimm slowly enclosed them.

"Blake—"

"Run when there's an opening."

"What?"

And that's when the Grimm attacked. "Watch out!" Blake covered Yang the best she could. One paw slashed open Blake's back, making her gasp and scream in pain. The Night Pixie could barely stand and Yang held her closely.

"Blake! Oh god, what do I do?! Blake, make me a Huntress, now! You're injured! What can I do?!" Yang panicked.

"R-Run…" Blake pleaded.

"What about you?! I can't just, no, I'm not leaving you here!" Yang said.

"Please...If I could just have helped you in my life. I'd be okay with that." Blake whispered. Yang teared up and shook her head, choosing to hold Blake close. She caught a glimpse of the Grimm readying another swing and her life flashed before her eyes.

Her mother. Real, biological mother. And her mom. Ruby's real mom. And their dad. Then when Summer died, and Yang became more of a mother then a sister to Ruby. The cookies they'd make, the stories they'd share. The times when Yang got in trouble for beating up Ruby's bullies. Her first job. How proud she was when Ruby told her she was skipping two grades.

When she met Blake while on a night walk, after finding a topaz necklace. When Ruby got her first friend. Huh. She never did explain what happened the other day. But even so...her last flashback was, how Weiss looked at her little sister.

"_Please. Take care of Ruby…"_

The sound of something slashing through another thing echoed through the air.

"Step away from my big sister." Yang opened her eyes to see Ruby in front of her wearing a vibrant red dress she'd never seen before and holding a large weapon similar to the one the Grim Reaper was thought to have. A small white fox stood next to the girl, eyes alert towards the monsters in front of them. It's ears twitched.

"Always one for trouble, huh Belladonna?" Yang felt like the voice was familiar. Blake chuckled bitterly.

"Well I am a black cat after all...Thanks, Schnee."

"Just call me Weiss." The fox replied. Yang gasped. That was Weiss?! But how?! Only person she knew that could turn into an animal was Bla—

Suddenly, everything clicked for Yang. "Ruby... you're a Huntress."

The redhead turned to look back at her sister. She smiled warmly. It was a smile that said 'everything's going to be okay'. "Yes. I am." She turned back to the Grimm, who were hesitating on attacking a stronger opponent. "You're lucky: Weiss said there's no other Hunters around. You'd be long dead by now."

"Uh, yeah I kinda got that." Yang replied.

Ruby nodded. "Weiss, go help Blake and my sister. I can handle myself." Weiss looked at Ruby worryingly and hesitated but decided to listen. Ruby took note of Blake bleeding and Yang's distressed look about it. The Huntress turned to glare at the four remaining Ursa, her silver eyes practically glowing with rage. She gripped Crescent tightly.

"You're going to pay...for messing with my family."

**Andddd that's that. Ceru's gonna be taking a break to publish her novel. See you all in two months and before you leave please review. Reviews are appreciated and they make me feel happy!**

**Thank you and sayonara till May!**


	5. Episode 5: Love At First Ignite

**It's been a while and i'm happy to be back on track with this story. Honestly I was going through so much stuff in my life: multiple fanfics, finishing my novel, mental health, getting ready to adopt a dog. It was a lot and I never really found time for writing. It was always "looking at Google Docs and deciding today wasn't the day. Well, a few days ago I finally finished this episode and have started on the next one. The next chapter of The Heiress and the Pupper is also almost done. I'm sincerely sorry for the wait; It's important to remember that we are all humans, readers and creators here, who live very different and possibly complicated lives. I know that as a reader, it's fustrating to wait a week or a month for new content. But as a writer, it's also difficult to have that pressure of not being fast enough or writing as much.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is, most people might not read this right way and most writers might not write as fast as wanted and that's okay. We're all human.**

**And if you're reading this, I hope you're doing well. If not, I wish you the best. I just hope you'll enjoy this small peice i wrote for you.**

Episode 5: Love At First Ignite

"She's not looking too good. I don't think we'll have enough time to get her to our homeland for healing..." Weiss looked down at Blake in Yang's arms. The Night Pixie's breathing was shallow and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Can't we do anything? You can't heal her using magic or something?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head. "Night Pixies are different from regular Pixies. I can't even perform a basic potion for her, it wouldn't work. She'd need to be a claimed Pixie to earn her immortality too."

Yang was in distress. She had no idea what half of the things Weiss was saying meant. "I-Immortality? She can get immortality? How?"

Weiss looked at Blake in sorrow. "I don't think she'd want you to do that…"

"Wha…?"

"Yang." Yang looked down at Blake. "I'm sorry. I was a burden to you... wasn't I?"

"N-No...No, you aren't a burden at all Blake! Please, just let me help you." Yang looked into Blake's amber eyes. The Night Pixie, with shaking hands, reached up and clutched the purple fluorite necklace around her neck.

No one ever bothered to care about how she was doing. Much less help her.

"H-hold your necklace...and say 'With Light I protect Humanity.'" Blake said.

Yang grabbed her necklace and looked at it. She inhaled and exhaled before looking at Blake. "With Light I protect Humanity." In seconds, she was consumed with yellow light. Yang was no longer in her school uniform and instead in a yellow, orange and brown outfit with gauntlet bracelets on her wrists.

"Gahh!" Ruby flew into a wall and fell to the ground. She struggled to sit up and coughed fiercely.

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss shouted in unison. The four Ursa closed in on the young Huntress.

"Stay here!" Weiss told Yang before running towards the Grimm. "Resonate. Soul Shield!" She held her hand up. "Crimson Spear!" A rapier with a long red blade and small white handle appeared in her hand which she used to stab an Ursa. "Ruby, do it!"

Ruby nodded and held up Crescent. "Resonate. Soul Shield!" The scythe glowed and Ruby pointed it at the Ursa. "Snow Scythe Form!" Crescent turned pure white before Ruby lunged and sliced at the Ursa. The Grimm turned white and broke apart into ice, the shatters making the other three Grimm jump away.

Yang watched it all happen in awe. Blake's coughing shook her out of her daze and she turned to the Pixie. "Blake, how do I heal you?"

"I'm... not sure you'll be okay with it…" Blake hesitated.

"It's fine, just tell me." Yang said. Blake blinked at her and nodded.

"You have...to kiss me…" Blake replied.

Yang paused. "That's it?"

Blake winced. "At least for three seconds, eep—!" Blake squeaked when she felt Yang's lips on her own. She relaxed enough to close her eyes and felt her wounds heal and close up. Yang brushed her fingers across Blake's cheek affectionately. Or... maybe it was just an impulse.

Either way, this lasted much longer than three seconds. Long enough for the two to forget why they were kissing in the first place.

Oh well.

With every second that passed, Yang grew more confident. Blake whimpered in delight as Yang pressed firmer into the kiss and cradled the Night Pixie's head with her free arm. Her other hand was cupping Blake's cheek, tilting her head more towards Yang.

Eventually and mostly because of the need to inhale oxygen, the two slowly broke apart. Their faces were still inches apart and curious lilac watched awed amber. Neither said a word, nor thought a single thought.

Their captivated trance was broken by a shout. They looked over to see Weiss, her left leg bleeding out from a large gash. Just as the Ursa was about to finish her, Ruby swooped in and grabbed her out of the way with her Specialty.

The red and white duo ended up next to the black and yellow duo. "Yang! Is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah. We're good." Yang replied.

"Great. Because we might need your help…" The Huntresses and their Pixies looked at the approaching two Ursa. They looked ready to kill.

Yang turned to Blake. "So, what's my weapon?"

"Shotgun Gauntlet Bracelets. You essentially just have to punch the Grimm and avoid their claws." Blake replied.

Yang shrugged. "Sounds easy enough." She stood up and faced the Grimm. "Good thing I took boxing for a year." She slammed her fists together, causing her hair to spark and glow.

The Grimm ran at her full speed. Yang grinned and charged at them. Her fists collided with the two Ursa's bone plated heads and smashed them in, exploding their bodies into dust from heads to claws.

Ruby smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Weiss nodded proudly. Blake looked on with awe, her eyes sparkling and a blush on her cheeks.

Yang smiled back. Both Ruby and Yang reverted back to their normal school uniforms. "Well...that was both fun and equally terrifying." Yang said when she walked over to them.

"Yeah, it's like that." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Actually, it's against Pixie Law to tell anyone about Hunters and Pixies," Weiss answered. "You would have found out accidentally, if at all."

"Guess I still got a lot to learn huh?" Yang said. She looked at Blake, who noticed and got all flustered.

"U-Um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything you needed to know. You kinda got the short straw with me…" Blake looked at the ground.

"Aw, no need to get upset Blakey–everything worked out!" Yang put an arm around Blake in a one armed hug.

"Weren't you two just seconds from death minutes ago?" Weiss asked.

"We're still alive though. So it's fine." Yang nodded absolutely. Blake stared at her. No one, Pixie or Human, had ever forgiven her. Even when she apologized, or begged, she'd always be alone.

Yang might've drawn the short straw but Blake was the luckiest Night Pixie to have her.

**The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I've got a lot of projects and life issues I must work on but I promise to never discontinue a fanfic. Both this and THATP will continue eventually. **

**Thank you for your patience and continued support. Please review, I appreciate it. And for**** those who happen to come across this in the just updated/made section, please follow and review if you liked this (or even if you dislike it!) **

**Sincerely, Ceru (a.k.a. PokemonAndRWBY)**


End file.
